This invention relates to isolation of human central nervous system stem cells, and methods and media for proliferating, differentiating and transplanting them.
During development of the central nervous system (xe2x80x9cCNSxe2x80x9d), multipotent precursor cells, also known as neural stem cells, proliferate, giving rise to transiently dividing progenitor cells that eventually differentiate into the cell types that compose the adult brain. Stem cells (from other tissues) have classically been defined as having the ability to self-renew (i.e., form more stem cells), to proliferate, and to differentiate into multiple different phenotypic lineages. In the case of neural stem cells this includes neurons, astrocytes and oligodendrocytes. For example, Potten and Loeffler (Development, 110:1001, 1990) define stem cells as xe2x80x9cundifferentiated cells capable of a) proliferation, b) self-maintenance, c) the production of a large number of differentiated functional progeny, d) regenerating the tissue after injury, and e) a flexibility in the use of these options.xe2x80x9d
These neural stem cells have been isolated from several mammalian species, including mice, rats, pigs and humans. See, e.g., WO 93/01275, WO 94/09119, WO 94/10292, WO 94/16718 and Cattaneo et al., Mol. Brain Res., 42, pp. 161-66 (1996), all herein incorporated by reference.
Human CNS neural stem cells, like their rodent homologues, when maintained in a mitogen-containing (typically epidermal growth factor or epidermal growth factor plus basic fibroblast growth factor), serum-free culture medium, grow in suspension culture to form aggregates of cells known as xe2x80x9cneurospheresxe2x80x9d. In the prior art, human neural stem cells have doubling rates of about 30 days. See, e.g., Cattaneo et al., Mol Brain Res., 42, pp. 161-66 (1996). Upon removal of the mitogen(s) and provision of a substrate, the stem cells differentiate into neurons, astrocytes and oligodendrocytes. In the prior art, the majority of cells in the differentiated cell population have been identified as astrocytes, with very few neurons ( less than 10%) being observed.
There remains a need to increase the rate of proliferation of neural stem cell cultures. There also remains a need to increase the number of neurons in the differentiated cell population. There further remains a need to improve the viability of neural stem cell grafts upon implantation into a host.
This invention provides novel human central nervous system stem cells, and methods and media for proliferating, differentiating and transplanting them. In one embodiment, this invention provides novel human stem cells with a doubling rate of between 5-10 days, as well as defined growth media for prolonged proliferation of human neural stem cells. In another embodiment, this invention provides a defined media for differentiation of human neural stem cells so as to enrich for neurons, oligodendrocytes, astrocytes, or a combination thereof. The invention also provides differentiated cell populations of human neural stem cells that provide previously unobtainable large numbers of neurons, as well as astrocytes and oligodendrocytes. This invention also provides novel methods for transplanting neural stem cells that improve the viability of the graft upon implantation in a host.